


A New Pet

by PhandomMember_80194 (WrandomWriter)



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Gen, a new pet, secrets from Dan, why Phil why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomWriter/pseuds/PhandomMember_80194
Summary: Short funny fanfic about Phil surprising Dan with a new pet!





	

Phil, in his favorite Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt, waltzed merrily towards his front door. He carefully placed down the cage he was holding in his hands and took out his house key. After dropping the key to the floor and picking it up, he finally got the door open. Once again, he picked up the cage and walked into his apartment shoving the door closed with his foot behind him. He entered the kitchen and placed the cage on the table. He didn't enjoy his new pet being in the same place where food was eaten but he would prefer his new hedgehog on the table than a pair of new shoes or something horrid like that.

He moved to the fridge to get something to nibble on. As he looked over the shelf, he looked down at his shirt and grinned to himself. He liked that he was wearing a shirt in honor of his new pet. After standing at the fridge for a while and deciding he didn't feel like thinking about what to eat, he sat at the kitchen table and admired his hedgehog. Instinctively he began thinking of what to name his new friend. He started saying the names out loud, "Susan...no...Daniela...no, no...um...Megan...of course not...how about Rebecca!" At this moment, Dan entered the kitchen and asked, "Phil, please don't tell me you actually enjoy listening to a teenage girl sing 'Friday' over and over. Because if you are, I'm just gonna...like....unfriend you..in life." Phil rolled his eyes at Dan and responded, "No, dummy, I was thinking about what name we should give our new hedgehog. I started saying them out loud to see how they sounded." Dan sat, dumbfounded, across Phil at their kitchen table and said, "Phil...what the actual fuck?" Phil smiled and said, "I'm sorry, the name Rebecca just came to my mind. It's actually a popular girl's name." Dan groaned and said, "Not the name, Phil, why would you go and get an actual live animal and bring it to the house without telling me?" Phil responded, "Oooohhhhhh....oops." Dan crossed his arms and said, "Oops...oops? That's all you got to say?" Phil looked to Dan and said, "Actually, I do have a question." Dan urged, "Okay, go on then." Phil asked, "What do you think we should name her?" Dan groaned and said, "We should go return her to the pet store, Phil." Phil looked at Dan like a child and said, "But Daaannnn! We can't return her! It would be like leaving a child on the street, all alone." Dan responded, "Phil, it would be nothing like that. They will have people who know how to take of her there and she won't be alone. There are other pets she can...socialize with...I guess." Dan felt like he was going crazy. Phil argued, "Dan, come on...we would be wonderful dads to this hedgehog!" Dan put his hand to his forehead in annoyance. He wanted to let Phil keep his pet but he didn't want the pet to die in their care; he knew he and Phil didn't know the first thing about taking care of a hedgehog. Dan asked, "Do you have any idea how to take care of her?" Phil grinned and held up a hardcover book with the title 'Hedgehog Care for Dummies'. Phil looked at Dan and with the biggest eyes he could manage he pleaded, "Plleeeeaaassee!" Dan grinned and said, "Well, you are a dummy. So that book is for you Phil. Just please read it and make sure she gets the care she needs." Phil jumped up from the table and yelled, "Time for the 'Sexy I Just Got a Hedgehog' dance!" Phil then proceeded to horribly dance. When he was done, he sat back down. Dan, with the biggest look of confusion and horror on his face, said, "What the bloody hell was that? Phil I will never be able to un-see that!" Phil smiled and said, "Good, that's for resisting my new friend in the beginning." Dan groaned. 

Later on that day, Phil and Dan and their hedgehog were sitting on the couch in their flat. Dan noticed the small pet sleeping on Phil's lap and he said, "You know, she is pretty cute when she is sleeping." Phil smiled and responded, "Yeah," he paused and looked at her all cute and asleep before asking, "Hey, Dan, what should we call her?" Dan thought for a minute and said, "How about Saor?' Phil looked to Dan confused and asked, "Say-or?" Dan said, "No, Saor. S-A-O-R. Surprise Attack On Roommate." Phil laughed and said, "I still like Rebecca." Dan rolled his eyes and asked, "Why on earth do you still like that name in particular?" Phil said, "Well, because your soul is black like her last name. And we got her today." Dan looked at Phil and asked, "What does today have to do with anything?" Dan expected for Phil to know about some kind of weird holiday that no one other than him would know about like, National Hedgehogs Named Rebecca Day, but instead, Phil said, "Because today is.........FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOT TO GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!" As Phil continued to sing, Dan stood up and walked away.


End file.
